the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Crushes / House of Vertigo
House of Crushes / House of Vertigo are the 19th and 20th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 79th and 80th overall. They premiered on January 20, 2012. View the Episode Gallery Plot Sibuna's next task is a deadly version of hopscotch. Jerome is desperate to clear his debt. Sibuna finds the safe sequence to cross the hopscotch. Nina hears Senkhara calling. Jasper and a cloaked man meet together. Who is the mysterious Collector? Summary House of Crushes Nina, Fabian, and Amber crawl through the gap under the slowly closing ceiling, just in time to escape the tunnel on the other side. The ceiling begins to rise again and they see a grid with animals on the floor. Robert Frobisher Smythe's voice is heard once more saying, "Traverse the grid of step or hop; follow the secrets do not stop. All must complete the hopscotch test before the ceiling stays at rest." Amber tries the hopscotch again, but the ceiling starts to close. They surmise that there is a secret pattern and take a photo of the grid. Outside of school, Roper is searching for Jerome, so he can get payment. Joy is still convinced that Fabian's poem was for her. She asks Patricia to call different bands to play at the ball and teases Patricia about her dislike for Eddie. When Joy leaves, Eddie comes out from behind a curtain and admits to eavesdropping on the girls. Patricia accidentally leaves the band list behind and Eddie takes it. He looks up punk/metal bands on his phone instead of looking at the list. In the hall, Jerome and Mara are walking together and Jerome is telling Mara that his debt is her fault. When she asks why it's her fault, Jerome tells her that she made him feel guilty about Poppy in the first place. Poppy overhears Jerome say her dad is in prison and "He could rot for all I care." Alfie tells Jerome that Roper is looking for him and Jerome runs off. Jerome goes to Frobisher Library. Jasper offers him a job guiding tours for children and Jerome agrees because he is desperate to pay off his debt. The catch is that he has to wear a mummy costume while giving the tours. Victor overhears Amber talking about the quest. Poppy goes to the house to see Mara. She asks Mara which prison her father is in and why Mara didn't tell her. Mara says she wanted to tell Poppy, but Jerome thought he was protecting her by not letting her know. Poppy tells Mara that unlike Jerome, she wants to have contact with her father. Mara suggests she writes to her father and Poppy hugs her. Victor says Vera was right about the kids searching for something. Vera texts Jasper to meet the Collector that night and to tell no one. Nina, Fabian, and Amber are looking for the correct sequence, but do not see the doll house open behind them and give them the clue. Jasper meets the collector, a cloaked mysterious figure. The collector tells Jasper that the search for the mask is now a race to the death. House of Vertigo The three Sibuna members figure out that they need to look at the dollhouse for clues. All the members of the house work on the set up for the ball. At the house, Nina is jealous when Joy makes a move for Fabian's attention and she tries to make Fabian jealous by asking Eddie to sit by her. Amber reassures Nina that Fabian likes her still before Fabian comes to their room and sees the lit up dollhouse. They see the clue and write down the sequence. Jerome is still trying to pay off his debt and sells his housemates masks for the ball. Nina says she has nothing to wear and Jerome offers to sell her a dress, too. Nina is skeptical at first, but agrees when Mara mentions that he's working to pay off a debt. Nina goes to try the dress on and Alfie notes that the dress is the same one Jerome sold to Joy. At the Library, Victor is very interested in the replica of the Mask of Anubis. Nina, Fabian, and Amber practice for the hopscotch challenge. The next night is the grand opening. Fabian gives his speech and he and Nina dance. Fabian tells Nina that he and Joy are only study-buddies and they literally kiss and make up. Nina hears Senkhara say watch the timepiece and realizes that she can do the challenge. Fabian tries to follow her, but is stopped by Mr. Sweet. Nina goes down to the tunnels and does the hopscotch. Senkhara appears and follows her. When Nina reaches the chasm, Senkhara comes up behind her and says she has betrayed her and herself. Nina tries to argue, but Senkhara makes her fall into the chasm. As she falls, Nina yells for Sarah. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Colin Mace as Pete Roper Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis